


Sugar Pie Honey Bunch

by bananas_are_good_9



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 1960s, America, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, John is in medical school, John sucks at singing, M/M, Not a musical, Sherlock teaches, Song Lyrics, Songfic, just adorableness, maybe more like, not american, only he sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananas_are_good_9/pseuds/bananas_are_good_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sherlock and John have a fight, John attempts to reconcile in the most peculiar of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Pie Honey Bunch

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by I Can't Help Myself (Sugar Pie Honey Bunch) by The Four Tops. If you haven't heard it I'd recommend listening to it because, frankly it is one of my favorite songs and it is amazing. But I'm so not baised...

Sherlock sighed, running a hand through his hair and unbuttoning his waistcoat, and began to ascending the stairs to the second floor of the apartment building. He had thought that when he accepted the transfer to teach criminology at UC Berkeley he would be able to be challenged by someone. Instead, he received more idiots and a two year contract. Waistcoat undone and loosely hanging open, Sherlock pulled at his tie as he stopped in front of the apartment he shared with John: 21.

 _John_.

Sherlock leaned his head against the door, sighing again, uncharacteristically not wanting to face what may lie within. Just last night John had snapped - the stress of moving and settling in, as well as the pressure to continue their relationship in public had gotten to him. Sherlock had simply asked if John would move the chair he was sitting in away from the light streaming in from their still curtainless windows when John started yelling. Well, maybe not yelling so to speak.

_"Why Sherlock? Can't you see I'm a little busy?" John asked from where he sat opposite his lover, elbow deep in a medical journal._

_"I'm thinking. Besides, a man of your build should have no problem moving my chair."_

_"Doesn't look like thinking." John grumbled, setting his reading aside._

_"Of course someone of your intelligence wouldn't understand what thinking would look like at this level, no need to worry." Sherlock knew he had said something wrong when John stopped halfway to him. "Not good?"_

_John laughed darkly. "No Sherlock, not good." He replied in his all too calm way, something, Sherlock had only seen once before. He crossed the room and shoved his arms into his coat._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Out." John bit out before slamming the door behind him._

That night, Sherlock had gone to bed alone. Around 2 o'clock in the morning, he heard the door open and John walk in. He didn't sound intoxicated and Sherlock's heart clenched as he heard the springs in the sofa squeak as John settled down on them. In the morning, Sherlock had been surprised to find that John had already left, something that rarely happened.

Now, standing in front of the door, he didn't know what to expect. With yet another sigh, Sherlock moved his briefcase to his left hand when he heard the beat. He wasn't expecting that...

He cautiously opened the door and found John with his back to him, hands at his sides, hips moving to the beat. "John? What the he-"

Before he could finish his sentence, John spun around as the beat picked up. He had a grin on his face and a sparkle in his eyes, snapping and hips moving faster with the beat as he beckoned Sherlock forward. Sherlock slowly stepped forward, only to have John swiftly step towards him and gather him into his arms as the words began.

" _Sugar pie, honey bunch_." John sang along, spinning Sherlock around the table that held their phonograph, the rest of the furniture pushed out of the way." _You know that I love you. I can't help myself, I love you and nobody else_."

 _In and out my life, you come and you go_. The song continued on, solo. _Leaving just your picture behind, and I kissed it a thousand times..._

Sherlock looked down at John as the man continued to spin them around their flat out of time to the music, his eyes still wide with shock. "John, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Whatever I feel like doing, thank you very much." John smiled before joining the music again. " _When you snap your finger or wink your eye, I come a-running to you_. I'm pinned to your suit lapel." John adlibbed with a wink. " _And there's nothing that I can do, can't help myself, no, I can't help myself_."

"John..." Sherlock started.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, Sherlock. You didn't deserve that. I knew from the start what you were like and I stayed. And..." John fumbled, trying to get the words out as quickly as possible.

"You're right, I didn't deserve it." Sherlock interrupted. When John opened his mouth to speak, Sherlock held up a finger, shushing him as he slowed their rather frantic dancing. "But, you didn't deserve it either. I _am_ sorry." Sherlock brought his hands up to cradle John's face.

"So we're okay?" John breathed, angling his face upward to bring it closer to Sherlock’s.

"Of course." Sherlock bent forward slightly, his lips hovering over John's. "But John, don't ever do this again. You are a horrid singer." Sherlock swiftly smothered any protests John would make, the song slowly tapering off in the background.

_Sugar pie, honey bunch_

_You know that I love you..._


End file.
